untitled: Drake Story
by Freak1985
Summary: Drake has a problem..... this my new fic this is slash fic
1. Taking my own advice

Disclaimer: I don't own Drake and Josh, although I wish I owned Drake….

Summary: Drake has a secret he has been keeping from everyone, what happens when it comes out.this is slash so if you don't like it please don't read...those who do continue on...

* * *

Chapter One "taking my own advice" 

_**I can't believe I feel this way…. Isn't it wrong to feel like this…. I shouldn't be having these feelings… It's not right…..**_

"Drake, Dinner!" Audrey calls; Drake hides his diary under his bed and runs downstairs to have some food, although he hasn't been eating much recently. All the family sit down to dinner, Drake is very distracted and hardly eats; it is only Megan who seems to notice.

The next day Drake is getting his books out of his locker when Drake's problem walks up to him.

"Hey Drake practice still on for after school?" he asks in a deep voice, Drake stares at his Chinese American friend. Drake's mouth goes dry, he swallows.

"Ye still on," he recovers from his lose of words.

"Later, Matt," he says breathlessly as Matt smiles and walks away. Drake turns and bangs his head against his locker in pure embarrassment. Drake thinks about his problem, and sighs.

After school Drake's band has practiced, Matt and Drake clear up the equipment. Drake tries not to watch Matt too much.

"Hey, you remember like a month ago when I told you that I was gay?" Matt asks. Drake looks up at him and waits for him to continue, while remembering when he told him…..

"Hey, we good friends, right?" Matt asked as soon as Drake got into his car, he had a feeling Matt wanted to tell him something all day, but they were never on their own. Drake nodded his head.

"Well I want you to know the truth about me, so I need to be honest with you, I'm gay" Matt rambled on. Matt took a long breath waiting for Drake to answer or to be disgusted at him. Drake looked confused, but it was more to do with himself than Matt.

"You're okay with it?" Matt asked timidly.

"Ye, of course, we're cool," Drake managed to get out.

"Cool, I'll Drive you home," Matt said excitedly and they drove off the car park.

"Drake?" Matt asks worriedly, bringing Drake out of his memory. Drake's head snaps up and meets Matt's doe coloured eyes.

"I was gonna tell you that, I need some advice, you see I like this guy and me being fairly new here I don't know if there are rules for this," Matt explains, taking a seat next to Drake. Drake swallows.

"Come on, your not the type of guy to dwell on something, so why don't you just take this guy aside and ask him," Drake offers.

"But I don't know if he's gay," Matt pouts, on seeing this Drake laughs.

"Yes, I finally get a smile outta you Parker, all day I been trying," Matt jokes back.

Once in the car driving home, Matt and Drake steal glances at each other. Matt's cell rings.

"Ye…okay…I'll go right now," He says and snaps it shut.

"Hey, you don't mind that I pick my little sister up from ballet first do you?" Matt asks, although he has already turned the car around.

"No, problem," Drake says and they speed towards the studio.

"Is this your new boyfriend?" Matt's sister asks sweetly from the back seat dressed in a pick tutu and top.

"Mollie!" Matt snaps and avoids looking at Drake, who is going the same colour as Matt's shirt. (Red)

"What's your name?" Mollie asks again very sweetly.

"Drake," Drake answers trying his best not to look at either one of them. The car stops suddenly.

"Right, we're home, Mollie out!" Matt orders, Mollie throws him an evil glare as she gets out of the car.

"She could give Megan a run for her money," Drake mummers as the car starts up again. Matt laughs but stays silent until the car pulls up next to Drake's house.

"Sorry about Mollie she can't keep her mouth shut," Matt states. Drake dismisses it with a shake of the head and smiles. The stare at each other for a few seconds, Drake goes to lean in, however Matt backs away. Drake hurriedly gets out of the car, he sits on the porch.

_**Get, I really should learn to take my own advice…….**_

* * *

**_okay so this is my new story... please review..._**

**_also i would like help with a title as well as one for my charmed fic, love ya guys xxxx_**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Drake and Josh, although I wish I owned Drake….

Summary: Drake has a secret he has been keeping from everyone, what happens when it comes out….this is slash so if you don't like it please don't read...those who do continue on...

* * *

Chapter Two

_**Why'd stuff like this happen to me…why aren't I more like Josh…..things have been on my mind…..Oh god don't think of that…it's only been a few days…..**_

"Drake, you need one, unless you want to be grounded until you're thirty!" Audrey announces after seeing Drake's report card.

"Why don't you ask Matt," Josh suggests. Drake turns the colour of Josh's milk which he is pouring.

"If you mix the carbon with helium you get?" Matt asks a very distracted Drake. Drake suddenly feels pressure on his leg, which brings him out of his trance, his eyes dart from Matt's hand on his leg to Matt himself. Drake holds his breath. Matt makes a decision, leans in and captures Drake's lip with his. Matt continues to gently rub Drake's thigh as Drake's hand finds its way to Matt's black messy hair.

Matt suddenly pushes Drake off him to find Drake's eyes full of shock and surprise.

"I'm sorry….your just so….."Matt trails off because Drake has attached their lips together again.

RING! RING!

Matt untangles himself from Drake and answers his phone.

"Hello…yeah…I'll be home in a minute," he says and clicks off. Matt looks up to find that Drake is now standing by the window. Matt moves and stands behind him, Drake feels matt's Chinese looking eyes bearing into him. Matt softly kisses his name.

"I'll cya tomorrow," Matt whispers sending shivers down Drake's spine and leaving him with a very confused look on his face.

The following day at school Drake avoids Matt, but as the last bell rings and with Drake rushing to leave he bumps into someone…..

**_Please not him….please…God….I'll do anything……._**

Drake looks up to find a pair of Chinese eyes starring at him. Matt drags Drake into an empty classroom. Drake leans against the door.

"We're not diseased you know," Matt states. Drake looks up at him confused.

"GAYS!" Matt shouts in frustration, Drake sinks further down the door.

"I know what you going through okay, I've been there," Matt says more calmly. Drake watches as Matt sits on the teacher's desk, somehow Drake is standing in front of him.

"I just need to know Drake, if you want this, I'll go as slow as you like, I just need to know cos' your making me crazy," Matt informs, touching Drake's cheek.

"What about this hot guy you wanna ask out?" Drake asks. Matt laughs and leans in so their lips are nearly touching.

"It's you," He informs with a smile, but then Matt pulls away on seeing the face. Drake looks down, then back up at Matt; he smiles. Drake's lips attack Matt's as Drake's hands find Matt's hair and get tangled in it. Matt wraps his arms around Drake as he pushes him further into the desk; Matt's mouth travels to Drake's neck. Drake moans and his feels matt's lips suck and his neck and earlobe.

_**Maybe it's a good thing I'm not like Josh…..he would never do this…..**_

* * *

Okay so that's chapter two….hope you like it review please and name suggestions?????? 


End file.
